zenithstrandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sordestead
Development is ongoing and refugees of all kinds are welcome in Sordestead so long as they are willing to serve their fellows under the guidance of the First Citizen. This island has a high population density, low quality of life, little trade, and resources are increasingly scarce Military Sordestead’s navy is negligible. They have a fleet of fishing boats and a few ships in which refugees arrived. To compensate, they have some of the strongest anti naval measures in the Coalition, including an artificial labyrinthine reef of debris in their main bay and ballistas designed to launch burning pitch. The Freehold specializes in its land forces. Most citizens are trained in how to use arms and are either in the military or are in the reserve. The Stonewalls, focused on security and stability within Sordestead, are even more effective. Traditionally, battle magic has not been very accessible in Sordestead, but more is becoming available in the most recent wave of refugees, which includes Wood Fae from Melinda. No battle magic forces have yet been organized. Government The First Citizen The First Citizen has absolute authority within Sordestead. The Stonewalls The Stonewalls are the arms of the First Citizen, allowing her to embrace all citizens by providing structure and stability. They are a militant security force, primarily composed of Gargylen, especially the officers. Quarter Representative Each quarter has a Quarter Representative who liaises with District Representatives to bring grievances to the attention of the First Citizen. They also work with the First Citizen to implement any programs or initiatives within their quarter. District Representative Each quarter has multiple districts, and each of these has a District Representative who is the first point of contact for any grievances. They may mediate conflicts or escalate them to a higher authority. Geography Sordestead was in the foothills of a Shadow Isle mountain range prior to the Sundering. As such, the southern third of the island has a higher elevation, with the southernmost edges of the island ending in cliffs. The city sprawls northward from these cliffs,the Core being closest to the southern cliff face and the third quarter being furthest from it. The main bay of Sordestead is on its northern edge, facing Nitrem. This bay is filled with refuse and debris in a strategic design. Without knowledge of how to navigate this labyrinth, ships will be wrecked. Fishing boats, however, are light enough in the water that they can pass through it with ease. Outposts of Stonewalls guard the bay and their feared pitch-firing ballistas are stationed along these shores. Though the island was once heavily wooded, much of the timber has been cut and cleared,particularly on the southern half of the island, nearest the city. Trees still stand on the north and east sides of the island, serving as an informal border between the city’s territory and the shores where refugees and traders land. Designated fire areas, primarily used for cooking, dot the bald area between the treeline and the city. Because many structures in Sordestead are wooden, the use of fires outside these areas is strictly prohibited. Citizens instead rely on wool and collective body heat for warmth. History Sordestead is a single city, but it is broken into quarters that roughly equate with waves of arriving refugees. The Core, or inner city, stood prior to the Sundering. Oddly enough,the Core is not centrally located but lies against a cliff where the rest of Sordestead proper fell away in the Sundering, and each quarter is layered against it. The Freehold of Sordestead was founded by free Gargylen; rumour has it those founders escaped from the Conclave. Since many Gargylen are also blacksmiths, the Core has been rewrought with metal and stone. The history of those who came before has been lost. The first quarter, or “the Melting Pot,” hosts the initial wave of refugees from the Shadow-Sun War. This is the most racially diverse and stable quarter. All inhabitants currently enjoy permanent housing in wooden structures, but they are expected to work harder to help provide the necessities for quarters with less infrastructure. The second quarter, also known as “Shanty Town”, hosts refugees from smaller conflicts and other forms of upheaval. As such, there are more districts within this quarter where people of similar races or religion have banded together, such as lightworshippers from Tiefanue. Some permanent housing is available closest to the Core, but at least a third of this quarter’s residents don’t have access to it. The third quarter has not developed a colloquial name. It hosts Wood Fae from Melinda, among others. Impermanent housing abounds, and the most squalor and disease is present here. This wave of refugees has more magic than previous waves have had, and the Stonewalls are still working on proper security measures. Though currently self-sufficient, Sordestead has a low quality of life and is burning through the island’s resources at an alarming rate. Most citizens are clad in scratchy wool, eat fish daily, and dream of permanent housing. Privacy is a scarce resource, and most permanent structures are communal. However, everyone who seeks a home is welcome here, and the citizens strive daily to create such a home for each other under the beneficent hand of the First Citizen. Politics A member of the Coalition of the Shadow Isles, Sordestead is led by the First Citizen who was elected for her charisma and tireless efforts in refashioning Sordestead into a city-state of refugees: she provided the security that allowed permanent infrastructure to take root. Though elections were once held, these stopped due to no viable opposition. Citizens overwhelmingly love the First Citizen, who is omnipresent in their lives through the devotion they speak each morning and the presence of the Stonewalls. The Stonewalls are a constant presence in citizens’ lives. They help organize fringe quarters to minimize upheaval when permanent structure is finally available, doing everything from training citizens for the army to digging latrines in appropriate areas. When the First Citizen has new programs to implement for the well being of the citizens, the Stonewalls ensure it is carried out.The Stonewalls are respected if not revered for their closeness to the First Citizen. Most citizens, especially those nearer the Core, are grateful for all the Stonewalls do to provide structure and stability. Each quarter has a representative, and many districts within each quarter also appoint a representative. Grievances are reported to representatives, which they can escalate to the Core and the First Citizen if deemed necessary. Although representatives usually take their post out of a sense of duty to their district or quarter, they often become devoted to the First Citizen. Rumours suggest that representatives are bribed or otherwise planted in the populace. Religion Cassandra and Daelrion are favoured gods in Sordestead as the First Citizen, through her Stonewalls, strives to protect life through strategic and sometimes ruthless means. Each district can have its own leanings, particularly in the second quarter where districts are built around commonalities of race, religion, or origin. Many citizens look to the First Citizen before they look to any of the gods for help. Though the origins are unknown, most citizens perform a devotion to the First Citizen at sunrise. These words are said: As the sun rises, so does the First Citizen. The First Citizen guides us. The First Citizen protects us. She strives for our freedom. Our lives are hers. Societal Views Everyone is expected to contribute, and no one is rich. Even the First Citizen wears the scratchy wool that is produced to clothe the backs of all citizens. Sordestead mostly operates on a barter system, and the First Citizen uses the Stonewalls to ensure basic needs are available to everyone. For logistical reasons the Core is the most stable area, and love of the First Citizen and permanent infrastructure are strongest closest to it. Although all citizens have experienced trauma, they form a surprisingly stable community. This solidarity is due in part to programs the First Citizen runs (things such as giving meaningful opportunities to build infrastructure and self defence training to minimize feelings of helplessness), but their unity also comes from their collective upheaval; they accept each other’s pain, though they have little in common by way of origins, race, or religion. The predominant faction, or “Freeholders,” is pro-Sordestead and extols independence. Some are proud of the culture they have cultivated against all odds; others harbour resentment against their places of origin, many of which have no desire or ability to reabsorb their displaced population. However, a minor faction of intellectuals calling themselves “Moredesteaders” proposes opening up more trade and relief efforts. Exports Sordestead strives for economic independence. The First Citizen believes resources for basic sustenance, shelter, and clothing should go to the citizens of Sordestead before they go elsewhere. Because just over a third of the population still lacks decent access to these necessities, Sordestead has yet to develop strong trading relationships. Sordestead exports excess iron ore and primarily imports wood for housing as their natural forests deplete. Ranks Sordestead claims to have no titles as all citizens are equal, and positions are not hereditary. Many citizens attribute the long term success of Sordestead to the Gargylen. Since the constructs had fewer needs to be immediately met on the breaking of Zenithstrand, they were crucial in developing structures for the city’s population. Though their role was primarily one of labour, they enjoy a high status in communities and are respected throughout Sordestead. The Stonewalls receive even higher regard than regular Gargylen, being perceived as the hands of the beloved First Citizen, Malaya, herself.